Provision of partial support for a workshop on cell-mediated cytotoxic reactions to human bladder carcinoma. The purpose of the workshop is to evaluate new and more specific tests for the common types of human cancer by exchanging new information and techniques. The topics of the workshop shall include, but not be limited, to the following: Specificity of reactions; Assay methodology; and Suitability of target cells for detection of reactivity.